


Piff

by Simplyabookworm



Series: Spooky Writober 2020 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Again, Fluffy, Gen, I invented Willow and Rowen in like half an hour but I like them, I'll definitely use them again, More fluffy than spooky, Poltergeist, Should be spooky but it's not, Spooky, Witches, Witchtober, Writober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simplyabookworm/pseuds/Simplyabookworm
Summary: Weird noises can be heard from the kitchen. What could it be?
Series: Spooky Writober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947898





	Piff

**Author's Note:**

> Words prompt for this one are:   
> Orange or cider  
> Noon or nostalgic  
> Pumpkin   
> Reading   
> Bright & quiet
> 
> It you're interesting in #SpookyWritober2020 go check on Instagram @thewritersgarden

Willow and Rowen have been best friends for ages. 

As young girls they met in school. Both were from simple families, and didn’t mix well with the snob children from wealthier neighborhoods. They were always made fun of because they wore weird clothes, and weird jewellery and talked about weird stuff. 

People thought they were weird children, too. Always together, always talking about books. Every child who talked so much about books had something not right, in their eyes (snob and uncultured people, who only worshipped reality shows and Kardashians). 

The girls didn’t mind, tho. They were happy. Their families were warm and full of love. They had each other as friends. They had their interests and hobbies and school and dreams to make real. 

They worked hard and their dreams came true. 

Willow wanted to open a themed pub. She studied as a barista, studied economy and all the things she could need to open an activity on her own. Unfortunately, she was horrible in the kitchen, she couldn’t cook to save her life. She was a master with drinks, but could burn water. 

Rowen, on the other hand, was an amazing cook. The kitchen was her domain. Whoever adventures in there without her explicit permission was risking their life. Her dream was to become a chef, but wanting to help her friend she decided to work at the pub. 

\--- 

It was October, also known as pumpkin season, when it happened. Rowen was reading some recipes for soups and was eating an orange. Willow was next to her, browsing through old photos of them, feeling nostalgic. They both were relaxing in their living room. 

Suddenly, noises of pots and kettles falling on the floor could be heard from the kitchen. They winced. They looked at each other and then in the kitchen direction. What could possibly have happened? No one was in the house, except for them, and everything was tidy when they left the room earlier. 

Rowen was the first to get up (it was her reign, after all) and went to see what happened. Willow waited, with eyes widening. 

“What the hell, Piff!!” 

Hearing the name, Willow ran to the kitchen. Pots, kettles and chairs were in the air, the oven was going on and off. It was their poltergeist friend, Piff. They became friends as teens, but when they left for college he disappeared. And now he was here again! What a joy! 

“We’re happy to see you too, Piff!”, Willow was crying happy tears. 

“Yep, but if you won’t tidy your mess I’ll banish you”, Rowen was protective of everything in the room. Not even Piff could escape her punishments if he’d damaged something. 

After some time, Piff calmed his welcome and put everything in their original place. 

After that, everything was bright and quiet again.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated.   
> Thank you for reading this till the end.   
> xoxo


End file.
